How it all began
by marvelboy12
Summary: Cortex has created an army of mutants that have stormed the island! Now Crash has to figure out what Cortex is planning to do before it's too late
1. A day at the Wumpa Market

Alright watchers of my stories, I need your help to get more reviews so tell your friends your family anyone you know thats on fanfiction to READ MY STORIES. So now every new Crash story I make is gonna be done in ningen style(from 123soleil)unless I say it's not. Now this story takes place before Crash of the Titans. Sorry, no Crunch in this one.

At Cortex's Castle...

"Finally! The Evolvo Ray is more improved! Now all I need is a battery." Cortex said as he finished his machine.

"Double or triple?" N. Gin asked.

"Make it a double, and bring in the test subjects!"

The first subject was a rat with a cold(guess which one this is).

"Activate!" Cortex demanded.

A ray was shot at the rat, turning it into, wait for it...THE RATCICLE!

The next subject was a monkey and a scorpion(this one is too easy)

"Activate!"

The next ray merged the two, changing them into the Scorporilla!

"Bring in the next one!" Cortex yelled.

"Here you go!" N. Gin said.

"A turtle?" Cortex asked(this one's tough).

"Why not? They look pretty to me hehehehe." N Gin said madly.(remember the dude is insane so I can't make him say normal sentences)

The ray gave the turtle hard lava like skin, a spiked shell, and super strength so this one has to be...the Magmadon!

"Cortex! Are you absolutely sure that this will work?" Uka Uka asked as he uhhh...floated by?

"Don't worry your little floating head. The mojo mutation technique should allow us to take over wumpa island!" Cortex assured.

Meanwhile at the Wumpa's Market...

"Come on Crash!" Coco called out.

"I wanna get some new goggles!"

"Crash?"

"Crash!"

Coco looked around only to find Crash walking out of a tatoo parlor.

"Crash?" Coco asked looking at his arms.

"Cool aren't they?" Crash said pointing at his new tatoos(Crash of the Titans version)

"How did you get those?" she asked.

"I kinda sold my gloves." Crash responded sheepishly.

"I thought those were you're favorite gloves." Coco said.

"They were...say, you wanna go get some wumpa fruit?" Crash asked.

"Maybe later, I gotta get those new goggles." Coco responded.

"Suit yourself!" Crash said running off to a nearby store.

Crash ran to get his favorite snack but little did he know that there was someone or smoeTHING waiting for him.

"Let's see...no, no, not that one, nope, uh-uh, negatory, nyet, nein, nada."

"Oh will you hurry up and choose one!" Aku Aku shouted.

"It takes a keen bandicoot eye to spot the right wumpa fruit aaaaaaaaand there it is!" Crash yelled

But just as he reached for the wumpa fruit, a giant monster with giant tusks and covered in huge red hair(gues who this is) completely destroyed the fruit stand but surprisingly, Crash still had the wumpa fruit.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on...oh gosh." Crash choked out.

"Run for it!" Aku Aku instructed.

Crash ran as fast as he could but he was cornered by a HUGE spiky elephant(too obvious) and a large humanoid bat.(still too obvious)

"Oh no! We're trapped!"

"Not if we even the odds. Quick! Put me on one of them!"

Crash agilely jumped on to the bat mutant and slapped Aku Aku on it, gaining him full control over it.

"Time to have some fun!" Crash yelled.

The bat managed to stun the mutant with tusks using its wind power.

"Time to make a switch!" Aku Aku said.

Crash landed on the red monster and smacked Aku Aku on it and charged straight into the elephant.

The elephant was quickly knocked out while the other mutants were also knocked out.

(Here comes the weird part) Crash looked around only to find his wumpa fruit still spotless and untouched.

Alright people, I make you a deal. If you can tell me all of the mutants that I used in my story, then I'll make the next chapter.


	2. Mutants?

Ok so thanks to BentleyGirl who answered first, all of the unamed mutants have been named, now on with the story.

"What were those things?" Crash wondered.

"Not sure but I have a good feeling that Cortex might have something to do with it."Aku Aku said.

"Well at least the wumpa fruit survived." Crash said relieved.

"Hey Crash!" Coco yelled.

"WAAAH! Please don't do that." Crash told her.

"Well I got the new goggles. Did you get the wumpa fruit?" Coco asked.

"Yup! Right he-um where is it?"

Crash looked to the ground seeing that the wumpa fruit was spilled.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" Crash complained.

"We can always get another one." Coco said trying to cheer him up.

"But that one was perfect! I had to fight through three monsters just to keep it from getting crushed." Crash explained.

"Wait, monsters?" Coco questioned.

"Yeah, they're right over there." Crash pointed to the mutants.

Coco gasped, "Crash, those are mutants! Genetic experiments that can hold monsterous abilities!"

"Say what now?" Crash dimwittedly asked.

"Monsters that have superpowers." Coco explained.

"Oh. What do they want anyways?" Crash inquired.

"They do whatever their master wants them to do and if they were after you, thhen that means that they're probably working for Cortex. How did you beat them anyways?"

"Crash was able to use me to jack them and gain complete control over them." Aku Aku told her.

"That can be used to our advantage." Coco said.

Meanwhile at Cortex's castle...

"How was that meddlesome marsupial able to control my mutants?" Cortex yelled.

"It must have been my pathetic twin brother's power to gain control of them." Uka Uka assumed.

"Well two can play at this game! NINA!" Cortex exclaimed.

"Ugh what is it?" Nina complained as she walked into the room.

"Order the minions to create more mutant soldiers!" Cortex demanded.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Nina shot back.

"Oh come on Nina. You and both know that the only way that we can destroy Crash Bandicoot is by using our mutants." Cortex told her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with evil milk and cookies on top? I'll get you that new freeze ray you always wanted!"

"Oh alright."

"Remind me never to have children." Uka Uka sighed.

Back to Crash's house...

Coco was (as usual) on her laptop and Crash was playing with his yoyo

"Drat! I can't find any leads on how Cortex is controlling all of those mutants!" Coco complained.

"How would that help us? We already know that Aku Aku can jack those things." Crash said.

"If we can find out how he is controlling them then we can use all of them against Cortex. Say where is Aku Aku anyway."

"Over there."

But as Crash pointed with the hand with the yoyo, he unkowingly hit Coco (hey I gotta make this funny)

"Oops!"

"Talk about an old joke." Coco said rubbing her cheek.

I think this is a good story. Do you?


	3. Doesn't this seem familiar to you?

Coco: Sorry people but the narrator's got stuff to do so this time me and Crash will be narrating this story!

Crash: I still dont get what the big deal is. It's only a stupid test!

Coco: That determines whether he goes to 8th grade or not.

Crash: Oh...well lets start this chapter!

"Alright, now that the THROBBING PAIN IN MY FACE IS GONE!" Coco yelled.

"I said I was sorry!" Crash shot back.

"Maybe now I can probably figure this thing out."

"Why don't we just go to Big Head's house of horrors and beat the snot out of him until he calls out his little army of freaks." Crash suggested.

"No, that would be too obvious. If we want an upper hand on this thing, it would make more sense to use his own minions but I just can't find out how to hack into Cortex's computer to get the mutagen code."

"We don't have what to do what now?"

"Ugh, we dont have the code to take over Cortex's army. Maybe if I can get a sample of one of his mutants, then I can find something that should help us out. *looks at Crash*"

"...OOOOOOOH NO! There ain't NOOOO way I'm tangling with some mutated freak!"

"Ok *voice breaking* fine! But you should know that it breaks my heart *tears flowing* that my own brother won't do one simple task for me!"

"I am not falling for that again Coco!"

*Coco starts crying*

"Not gonna happen."

*starts crying louder*

"Nooooooooo."

*leans on Crash*

"ALRIGHT I'LL DO IT"

" *abruptly stops crying* Great, now get moving quick, come on, lets go!"

"HEY! You tricked me!"

"How else could I get you to do it?"

"You are such a pain."

Later...(ran out of transitions)

"It shouldn't be that hard to find a mutant on the loose." Crash thought

"We have to be careful. Who knows what else could be here." Aku Aku warned.

Suddenly, a creepy laughter surrounded the forest

"What's so funny?" Crash asked.

"That wasn't me." Aku Aku told him.

The laughter was heard again

"Ok that is seriously creeping me out."

And again...

"Get ready Crash!"

Then out of the blue, a mutant with multiple purple feathers on its back, the Snipe, sprang out of the grass and on to Crash

"Whoa! What the-? Get off!"

Crash kicked the mutant back off but it was smart. It went back into the shadows and mercilessly tried to shot its multiple feathers at Crash.

"Look out! Or we'll both end up like swiss cheese!"

Crash was skillfully dodging for dear life

"How do we-woah!-stop his thing?-hey!-I can't-yikes!-keep this up-gah!-forever!"

"Quick! Use something to block its attacks!"

Crash quickly thought of an idea and grabbed Aku Aku and used him as a shield

"Hey! Not me!"

"Too late!"

He moved in until he got the drop on it but it quickly fled deeper into the forest

"We can't let it get away!"

"Too true but I've got few tricks up my sleeve."

"Along with cheap deodorant."

"Hey! Leave Bandimusk out of this!"

20 minutes later...

"Alright. The mutant comes on the target to get the fake fox and when its on the target, I'll let go this rope holding a log and BLAM! We get the sample!" Crash said

"This should be good." Aku Aku boredly stated.

The Snipe dashed onto the target about to grab the fox while Crash let go of the rope but instead of the log hitting the Snipe,...it fell on him.

"Well. I think I saw this somewhere."

"Ouch."

1 hour later...

Crash is seen painting a pathway onto a dead end and quickly hid into the bushes

The Snipe is seen about to dash into the painting and continued into the painting

As Crash saw this he stood in front of the painting, bewildered, and then proceeded to dash into the painting but instead hit the wall and collapsed onto the ground and just as he fell down, a truck the came out of the pathway and ran him over (don't worry he's still alive)

1 and a half hours later...

Crash is seen standing behind a stand with a sign that says "First glass of water for 3 miles" but he secretly had in rigged to set of a flare that lights up a TNT fuse

The Snipe is seen dashing through the forest and brushes striaght past Crash's stand

Crash looks at the Snipe run by while the Snipe stands behind him all of a sudden holding a sign that says "Snipes can't read or write" then dashes away

Crash then goes back behind the stand giving up and unknowingly reaches for the glass of water

The glass then sets off the fuse while Crash now realising what he has done and tries to run away but it was too late and the stand explodes

Crash is now seen all black then reduces to ash in a very comic manner

Coco: Well that was entertaining.

Crash: Not to me! That was brutal!

Coco: Y'know, I feel like if I saw that somewhere.

Crash: Yeah on some cartoon show that aired in the 1950s or something.

Coco: Hmmmm...we may never know. Don't forget to review!


	4. Very funny

Coco: Now where were we with this?

Crash: I don't know. Last time he actually added a chapter, he was taking a week long test.

Me: Alright. I'm back!

Crash: Finally! And what was up with the last chapter? You made me look like someone from a classic cartoon show!

Me: I said this before and I'll say it again: I gotta make my stories funny somehow.

Coco: Well...let's start the chapter!

"Alright Coco, I got the stuff." Crash said wearily.

"Thanks Crash. You're the b-whoa. What happened?" Coco said seeing Crash all banged up.

"The mutant was a bit too clever for Crash to handle." Aku Aku responded.

"What he said."

"Well at least you got the sample."

"That better be worth third degree burns!"

Coco put the sample on a small piece of glass and put the glass under her microscope.

"Well?" Crash said impatiently.

"I think I got something. This should give us what we need but I'm gonna need some time." Coco said.

"What am I going to do until then?"

"I don't know just occupy yourself until then. Now fly away little monkey."

"Hilarious. Your splitting my sides."

Me: Sorry Crash fans but I'm cutting this chapter short.

Crash: What? Why?

Me: I got a severe case of writers block...and a cold.

Coco: Well let's hope that the next one will be better.

Me: It will, I promise!


	5. Off to save the island

Me: WOOHOHOOO! I'm back baby!

Crash: So you lost your writer's block and you're gonna finally update this story that's been sitting here for a month now?

Me:...That sounded like an insult.

Coco: He's very confusing like that. Well let's start the chapter!

Me: QUIT STEALING MY LINES!

* * *

><p>Coco had been working to find the mutation formula for hours until...<p>

"Alright, I think I have something!" Coco said.

Crash, on the other hand, was sleeping away on his hammock.

"Crash! Wake up!" Coco screamed.

Crash was still snoring away.

"Alright fine then I guess you won't miss this huge WUMPA FRUIT that I've been saving." Coco stated.

"WHERE?" Crash suddenly got up and started searching the room.

"Got'cha!"

"...Why must you tease me so much?"

"How else would I get you to wake up?"

"Ugh."

"Alright so I think that I found a way to get these mutants off our backs."

"How?"

"If you get this CD into Cortex's computer, the it will send a message to all of the mutants to not attack anyone!"

"So in other words, I go to Cortex's lair fighting hordes of mutants and his insane henchmen without getting killed?"

"Yep! Here, take this radio with you to stay in contact."

"You know, if this story was rated M, I would pretty much say some things about my life right now."

"Would you quit breaking the forth wall and go already!"

And Crash was off...

* * *

><p>Me: I deliberatelty made this chapter short and I know that my Crash fans must hate me right now but I solemly swear that the next chapter will contain complete and total awesomeness and epicness!<p>

Coco: You do know that that didn't make any sense right?

Me: Duh. Everyone whose had a simple conversation with me should know that not me or my brothers and sister are not supposed to make sense.

Crash: That certainly explains alot.

Me: Wow. I really regret making him talk now...Oh well. Next chapter's in progress people!


	6. A boy and his mask

Me: Man I got lots to do here.

Crash: Well you did go on vacation for 2 months

Me: It's not my fault that my grandparents had no internet!

Coco: Either way, you didn't update for some time and I'm pretty sure that your fans must be super mad *points to army of fans*

Me: Oh dear...*runs away* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crash: Well that's pretty expected.

Me: SHOW THEM THE NEW CHAPTER! SHOW THEM THE NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>"Alright Crash, we'll stay in contact over this radio." Coco explained giving Crash the radio.<p>

"Great, now you'll be able to hear me kicking some major mutant butt!" Crash said with pure confidence on his face.

"Yeah yeah alright killer, let's move before Cortex can make anymore mutants." Aku Aku said.

And Crash dashed into the forest with Aku Aku close behind.

Meanwhile...

"So. That acursed Bandicoot is trying to stop me from taking over the island huh?" Cortex said looking at a monitor showing Crash on his journey.

"Cortex! You better hope that you have a plan to get rid of that worthless Crash and my foolish brother!" Uka Uka yelled in rage.

"Oh I have a plan alright. That bandicoot will never see it coming! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-*cough* *cough* !" Cortex went into evil laughter and then broke into a wheezing cough.

Cortex's stubby assistant walked in.

"Yes Master?" N. Gin said in his usual creepy voice.

"Send in the mutant reinforcements into the forest I want that bandicoot's head on a plate!" Cortex ordered.

Back to Crash...

"I get that strange vibe that danger is coming our way." Aku Aku stated.

"Maybe it was something you ate?" Crash said stupidly.

"Either way Crash, we have to be on our guard here. There's no telling what kind of mutants could be lurking around here." Aku Aku explained until there was a loud rumble.

"What was that?"

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure that wasn't my stamach."

"You don't have a stomache!"

"And you don't have table manners!"

The rumble sounded again.

"It's getting closer!" Aku Aku said.

"Hold on, I got an idea!" Crash grabbed Aku Aku was about to jump into the direction of the rumbling.

"Crash! Put me down!"

"Not yet...hold on...aaaaaand now!"

Crash jumped out from the bushes but only say a monkey on a branch.

"Huh...It was just a monkey." Crash said still holding Aku.

"Ummm Crash?" Aku Aku was facing behind them and was not seeing anything good.

"What? I-oh dear..." Crash looked behind them to see a giant hard skinned Shellaphant.

The Shellaphant roared and breathed fire around the entire forest burning most of the trees. Crash stood there burnt to a crisp with a portion of his hair on fire.

"Run?" Crash choked out.

"Run." Aku Aku responded while he too was half burnt.

* * *

><p>Me: *still running from fans* HEEEEEEEEELP!<p>

Coco: You didn't show them the chapter did you.

Crash: He's been running like that for two hours!

Me: YOU GUYS! A LITTLE HELP HERE!

Crash: I'll think about it.

Me: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. Mask boarding!

Me: And we are back in five...four...

Crash: Why are you counting down?

Coco: He's probably just excited about this chapter.

Me: Three...two...

Crash and Coco: AND HERE IS CHAPTER 7

Me: One...Hey!

* * *

><p>Crash and Aku Aku had come face to face with a giant hard-shelled Shellaphant.<p>

"You said that already." Crash pointed out.

Really? Oh ok then. So now our two heroes were now at Cortex's base...

"Too far ahead!" Aku Aku said.

Huh? Oh man am I off ttoday. Crash and Aku were now running through the jungle to try and escape the angry Shellaphant.

"There we go." Crash said.

The mutant roared and shot fire from its trunk.

"You got a plan Crash?" Aku Aku said still terrified.

"Yes*pant* *pant* RUN FASTER!" Crash said running for dear life.

"Run faster? I could of thought of that!"

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Umm Crash?"

"What!"

"I think we're running out of jungle!"

"WHAT!"

Both Crash and Aku Aku saw that they we're coming to a cliff.

"What do we do?" Aku Aku asked hastily.

"Ok, I got an idea! Hold on!" Crash said grabbing on to Aku Aku.

"Wait Crash that's my face!"

Crash quickly used Aku as a snow board going down the cliff at top speed.

"You hanging in there?" Crash asked but Aku just made some muffled noises.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

After a good five minutes, Crash started feeling cocky and began to do tricks such as ollies and flips.

"Wahoo! Tony Hawk's got nothing on ME!" He said.

When what was known as five minutes of pure torture to Aku Aku was over, the dynamic duo ended up deeper into the jungle where they can hear the sound of rushing water.

"…Uh. Aku?" Crash got off of him.

"PTOO! Yuck! Gravel definitely does leave skid marks on your tongue! What is it Crash?" Aku Aku spat out rocks.

"….I have to go to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>Me: This was a good chapter!<p>

Crash: Especially the part where I totally owned on Aku Aku!

Coco: Yeah yeah show off but I think I know someone who owns better on a skateboard.

Crash: Really? Who?

Coco: *whistles* they wanna meet you!

TH: Yeah Yeah I'm comin'

Me: Coco…how…how did you…?

Crash: T-T-TONY HAWK?

TH: Yeah that's me! Now let me show you some real moves. *starts shredding on the skateboard*

Me and Crash: *FAINT*

Coco: Well then-

TH: No allow me. Don't forget to review!


	8. I should've gone in a barrel

Me: Dang! I really have to update more often!

Crash: No kidding man! You know how long you left us here?

Coco: Yeah! This whole story was starting to get dust all over the place!

Me:…..Now I know why I left…So here's chapter 8!

* * *

><p>The waterfall nearby sounded rushing waters and the strange pitter-patter of water.<p>

"If I had hands, I'd cover my ears about now." Aku Aku said. "Hey! Going to the bathroom is what everyone does! Deal with it." Crash responded. We now see our heroes continuing their quest to Cortex's base. "You couldn't hold it until we finished this whole thing?" Aku complained. "Saving the world is hard work! I need a break once a while." "Ugh. Just hurry up and finish so we can get going! There's no telling what Cortex can be up to with all those mutants running around!

"It nagging the only thing you know how to do? I can handle this!" Crash pulled up his zipper and was on his way. "So how are we gonna get down from here?" Aku asked. "Same way you go down Niagara Falls…..Going down a barrel!" "There's no barrels around here…" "…Crash, I don't like that look on your face…"

Crash soon grabbed Aku Aku and dived mask-first down the waterfall. "Extreme surfing!" Crash yelled in excitement. "Crash! Tell me you have a plan here!" Aku said half gargled in water. "No plan! Just improvise!" "Improvise? We're doomed!" Crash had continued surfing down the falls until he saw his chance. Vines just close enough to jump towards and sturdy enough to hold his weight. "Hang on!" Crash shouted. "To what?" responded Aku.

Crash hooked the vine and managed to swing forward and dismount to safety. "Ok…..That was….actually kinda fun." Crash said. "What?" Aku Aku was awestruck. "That was terrible! We could almost died back there!" "But we didn't, did we?" He eventually saw that arguing with Crash was hopeless. "Let's just keep moving." And with that, the two continued forward, following the trail of the river.

What Crash didn't expect was a giant red hairy mutant with enormous tusks charging at him from behind. The mutant silently sent him flying into the air. "Crash!" Aku called. The mutant then snorted at the talking mask. "Oh dear..." He said helplessly. No less than a second later, Crash then came falling onto the mutant and then it started to buck like a bull. "Crash!" Aku called. "Help me out here!" Crash said hanging onto the mutant's hairy back for his life. Aku did so and quickly floated into Crash's hand and he slapped him onto the mutant's face. The mutant finally ceased bucking and Crash was granted complete control over it. "Now Onward!" Crash pointed ahead and the mutant responsively dashed into that direction.

Meanwhile...

"That insipid marsupial!" Cortex was angrily watching the young hero venture forward into the jungle. "I want that poor exuse for a human's(completely forgot that I orginally made this story in Ningen style...which belongs to 123soliel on Deviantart) head on my mantle! TIIIINY!" The evil scientist called out. That's when a tall human walked in wearing a green jacket with spiked shoulderpads, spiked wristbands, green shorts, and red sneakers(123soliel Tiny) "You called?" Tiny siad with a wicked grin. "Tiny! I want you to kill Crash! Take some of the mutant soldiers with you!" hollered Cortex. Tiny chuckled evilly and was on his way.

Back to Crash...

"I don't know what you see in those things." complained Aku Aku. Crash was munching on a Wumpa fruit with the mask following behind. "Hey don't knock it till you try it." Crash shot back. The two ventured forward until they began to heard strange noises. _Growling _noises. "Crash..." Aku siad wearily. "I know..." Crash sighed. He looked at his surroundings, seeing that whatever was stalking him had camouflage. Great, just _perfect._ Crash was again on guard but before he could even breathe, something emerged from behind him and smashed the ground where he was standing.

Crash was sent flying, face first, into a nearby tree and he comically splated onto the ground woosily uttering nonsense. "Someone get the number of that meteor?" e said with his eyes swirling. "Crash. Crash! Wake up, boy!" Aku was looking down at the human(I STILL can't believe I forgot this was meant to be Ningen style!) "Are you the tooth fairy? Now I can get 3 quarters!" Crash was still in a dizzy state holding up the teeth that was knocked out of his mouth. "Crash! This is no time for games! It seems we have a problem on our hands!" The mask explained. Crash snapped out of his confusion(haha Pokemon refenece.) and looked at the human grinning evilly at him with a thumbs down. It was none other than Tiny Tiger.

"Oh nice..." Crash groaned.

* * *

><p>Me: FINALLY! Updated!<p>

Crash: Yes finally we get more screen time...How can you foget that this was-

Me: I know alright! I just haven't looked on Deviantart lately and remember this thing hasn't been updated for a while!

Crash: How can you forget? I actually talk! I don't talk unless I'm human!

Me: Coco talks!

Coco: Don't drag me into this, I'm just here to close this chapter.

Me:...I'm surrounded by-Ok alright! Moving on to chapter 9!


End file.
